falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
無腦人
|level =25 → 35 → 50 (DLCs only) (Average) 25 → 42 → 60 (Hard) |derived =Hit Points: 136 → 186 → 261 (Average) 136 → 221 → 311 (Hard) Carry Weight: 210 lbs Critical Chance: 4% Unarmed Damage: +1.1 Poison Resistance: 15% Radiation Resistance: 6% |tag skills =Melee Weapons: 100 Guns: 100 Sneak: 100 |baseid = |refid = }} Lobotomites are surgically-altered humans found at Big MT in the year 2281. Background Lobotomites are the result of medical experiments performed at Big MT. Most were residents or wanderers of the Mojave Wasteland unfortunate enough to have been collected by the Big MT drones before having all of their major organs replaced with electronic equivalents by the Sink's Auto-Doc routine. This routine was designed to keep all inhabitants of the Big MT inside and therefore secret, as only a brain inside a functioning human body can bypass the radar fence. The advanced Tesla coils that replaced the brains of the lobotomites were meant to allow individuals thus transformed to cognitively function with relative normalcy, operating their bodies remotely as the Courier does. However, a problem with the Auto-Doc's programming meant that every captive processed instead had their brains lobotomized or completely destroyed, rendering them mindlessly aggressive shells of what they once were. Generations of the Big MT's captives were maimed this way before the Courier's bullet-scarred brain forced the Auto-Doc to correct its own programming. Lobotomites are only capable of simple tasks such as using doors, walking, and fighting hand-to-hand or with firearms. They seem to have a proclivity for collecting random objects, as evidenced by their base, the Cuckoo's Nest. They are actively hostile. Although they wear almost no armor, the modifications made to their bodies make them significantly tougher and more resistant to damage than the average human. Unable to talk normally, they mainly grunt but some can at times be heard saying "die," "stop you," and "never." It also appears that the Tesla coils give them a relatively long life, since a lobotomite called Test Subject 1, probably the first created in Big MT, is still alive in 2281. Dr. Dala calls them "skinvelopes." Her observations report that 43% of the time when two lobotomites are left together, they will either fight for dominance or "...inject bodily fluids into each others' orifices." The Think Tank makes use of lobotomites for their various experiments - they can be found inside many labs, and the Courier can splice them with dogs and robots in the X-8 research center - however, the Courier has very little to no control over the results of their splicing. Typically, lobotomites wear a torn patient hood with a respirator, headphones, and a pair of high-tech goggles, with straps to attach them all. They can be found all across Big MT, mostly around buildings and areas marked on the map. Characteristics Lobotomites wear lobotomite jumpsuits or patient gowns which offer very little protection against damage. This apparel has a low Damage Threshold, but the medium to high health of the lobotomites somewhat counterbalances this. Lobotomites are armed with either a firearm or melee weapon. They carry more powerful weapons at higher player levels, and can pose a credible threat even to very high level players, since at very high levels they often carry hunting revolvers or brush guns. At all levels, melee-oriented lobotomites frequently carry Saturnite fists or proton axes. Usually, they attack in groups of three - with two melee-oriented members and one ranged. A single night stalker occasionally can be found in their group. Variants * Test Subject 1: Possibly the first lobotomite subject. Locations * Lightly populated around The Think Tank, even after completion of the DLC. * The Cuckoo's Nest (1-3, after completion). * Waste disintegration platform (2-3 before completion, only one after). Inventory Notes * Lobotomites have black skin around their eyes, including their eyelids. If they die with their eyes shut, this can make it appear as though their eyes have been gouged out. They also have a unique "lobotomy scarred" skin for their face. * Lobotomites will still spawn in great numbers at pre-designated locations after the completion of Old World Blues. * Lobotomites make the same sounds as a Fallout: New Vegas ghoul and a trog from Fallout 3. Some lobotomites equipped with melee weapons are completely silent, thus it is possible to be caught off-guard. * The Courier becomes a lobotomite upon visiting Big MT, but still keeps their mental faculties. * Randomly appearing lobotomites are always male, but a few female lobotomites can be encountered in the X-8 research center. These will not respawn. * The Courier is still considered a lobotomite to Dr. Klein and the other scientists upon completion of Old World Blues. *Strangely their heads can be crippled, considering the Brainless perk makes it impossible to cripple the head. Appearances Lobotomites appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. They also appeared on a loading screen of Fallout and they were to appear in Fallout 2 in a cut encounter. Behind the scenes * Lobotomites were to appear in Fallout 2, but were cut early on, and appeared only in a Fallout loading screen. At one point in the game, the Chosen One was supposed to be ambushed by a group of these monsters, wherein a Renegade Brotherhood soldier comes to his aid. * In real life medical usage, a lobotomy involves cutting to and from the frontal lobes in the brain to remove part of it. Though very rarely used today because of antipsychotics, it was used most commonly in the 1940s to the 1950s to treat serious mental illnesses that otherwise required institution. Bugs Lobotomites are notorious for spawning right in front of the player. For example, fast-traveling to Ulysses' Point and waiting for a few seconds will cause lobotomites to spawn near Higgs Village and in front of the entrance to Ulysses' Point as well. The lobotomite that spawns at the entrance to Ulysses' Point may actually exit from the entrance at times, but generally just pops up upon fast travel. Gallery OWB HammerTimeF.jpg|A lobotomite swinging a sledgehammer. LobotomiteHead.png|Lobotomite head Fo1 lobotomites.png|Lobotomites in a Fallout loading screen Lobotomite mask and goggles.png|Lobotomite mask and goggles Black Ambush.jpg|Concept art by Leonard Boyarsky Category:Old World Blues creatures Category:Fallout 2 cut creatures Category:Fallout mentioned-only creatures Category:Fauna de:Lobotomit es:Lobotomita ru:Лоботомит uk:Лоботоміт